


D.Gray Man One-Shots

by Stitchdoll98



Category: D.Gray-man, anime - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Anxiety, Chaos, Comedy, Cooking, Difficult Decisions, Falling In Love, Family, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gambling, Kiss Poker, Komlin, Love, Love Confessions, Playing, Smut, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From running from Komui's Latest inventions, to falling in love on trains, to being torn between love and honour. </p>
<p>This is going to be a collection of one shots featuring some of my favourite characters from D.Gray Man, smut, fluff, angst. Welcome to a journey of emotions and feels! If you have a character request leave it in the comments and i'll see if i can write it.</p>
<p>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Komui x Reader: Torn (Part 1)

Being an exorcist at the Black Order was always fun for you, after all you had a massive family full of crazy characters and yes, you fought Akuma but you also get to travel the world with them. However, being an exorcist did have one downfall and that was relationships.

You’re a constant target for the Earl  which means that anyone you’re close to will be in just as much danger and even more danger when you’re not there to protect them, but the worst is yet to come. The one person you’ve fallen In love with is the one that is the most off limits, your boss Chief Komui Lee.

You poked your head around the corner of his door to his office ‘’Hey, Lenalee said you wanted to see me’’ you smiled at him, typical Komui, he was surrounded by stacks of paper and he didn’t look like he was doing any of it yet.

‘Ah hello (Y/N), I didn’t get a chance to catch up with you about your previous mission. How did it go?’ he smiled, waving his hand to usher you to take a seat as he stood up and walked around the front of his desk and leaned back against it as you took your seat on the sofa.

‘’There was nothing much to report, I thought Kanda had already filed the report’’ you questioned.

‘’He did, I just wanted to see your side of events’’ he smiled at you as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

‘’No innocence, a few Akuma and ungrateful townspeople. So all in all it was just a regular mission Komui’’ you looked up at him, damn he was sexy when he didn’t have his deflated marshmallow hat on.

‘’That’s exactly how Kanda put it’’ he chuckled, amused at your answer but he was also smiling at the fact you were back. He loved it when you were around the tower, he loved your warm smile and your sense of humour but also how you care so much about everyone else’s well-being.

‘’Well that’s just how it was…’’ you looked up at him as he sits next to you on the sofa, he’s a tall man after all.

‘’3 months is a long time to be away (Y/N)…’’ he looked at you tenderly, you could see something more than friendship in his eyes as his hand reached up to stroke your cheek.

You smiled softly and leant into his hand but then you snapped back to reality, you couldn’t let this happen. He’s in enough danger as Chief as it is, he doesn’t need to be in even more danger because of an exorcist because he’s got Lenalee for that.

‘’I need to go’’ you jumped up and dusted your coat off ‘’I was uh…going to uh…’’ you stumbled over your words.

He looked at you as he is still sat on the sofa and he puts his hands back into his lap dejectedly ‘’Yes I understand….’’

You nodded before rushing out. Shutting the door behind you, you ran a hand through your hair  ‘’Dammit…’’

‘’(Y/N)?’’ you heard a smooth familiar voice came from your left and you smiled wiping your cheek, you hadn’t realised you were starting to cry.

‘’Oh Hello Krory’’ you forced a smile as you began to walk beside him. He frowned as he looked at you, wrapping his cape around himself more as it was a cold day in the Order.

‘’You are crying, that’s not a good sign you’re usually so happy…What’s the matter?’’ he looked at you as you tied your hair back shutting your eyes.

‘’Love hurts when you’re an exorcist….’’

He nodded and gently patted your shoulder ‘’I know, but love hurts in general but it can be the most powerful thing you can ever experience’’

‘’Can you tell me more….?’’ You questioned as you took a seat with him in the Canteen

‘’Of course! Love was beautiful, nothing can ever feel the same….when you’re with the person you love it just feels like nothing else in the world matters. It’s just you and them, no one else and nothing else’’ he smiled, tearing slightly at the memory of Eliade.

You nodded, knowing exactly what you meant as its exactly how you feel every time that you saw Komui and each time your hands brushed when he handed over a mission brief.

Krory then took a hold of your hand ‘’I know that it must be scary, it was when I first met Eliade….but show the one you love just how much they mean to you before it’s too late (Y/N) as you will regret it otherwise….’’

‘’I just don’t know….’’ You stood up ‘’Thank you though’’ you nodded as you walked out the Canteen and made your way to your room where your bed was a welcome sight. Flopping down on it you didn’t bother taking off your coat, you lay there and look at the ceiling.

_Torn between keeping him safe and telling him how you feel, will you and Komui get your happy ending??_


	2. Allen x Reader: Kiss Poker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Allen decide to pass the time on a long train journey by playing poker, but Allen has an unexpected twist to this game.

You smiled as you took your seat next to the white haired boy on the train, your friend Allen Walker. Since he had joined the order you had been on many of his missions with him as your weapon type anti-akuma abilities compliment his Parasitic type. That, and you were a constant peace maker between him and Kanda because everyone was sure they would kill one another at some point.

Currently you’ve just gotten onto a two day long train journey back to Paris after going on a mission that ended with you two getting to know each other better.

‘’So have you recovered from it yet?’’ you giggled as you looked at the small cut on his head, he had a minor panic attack when there was a rumour that his Master General Cross was in the very town you two were in. It ended up being just a rumour among the, shall we call them, Easier, women but you had only found that out after Allen smacked his head on a doorframe.

Rubbing his head he chuckled ‘’Yeah its fine….i guess I’m not completely ready to see master yet’’

Allen loved going on missions with you and any idiot could see that you two had grown very close over the past few months. His heart rate increased whenever you flashed him a smile, he felt himself struggling for words when you hug him and you felt the same about him.

‘’I gathered’’ you giggled and smiled as you took a deck of cards out of your pocket. ‘’We have a long journey ahead of us so I thought we could play for fun, and no cheating Walker’’ you warned playfully.

Grinning he took off his jacket and held his hands up ‘’I wouldn’t dream of it, there’s no money involved’’

‘’Get ready to lose Walker’’ you smirked as you shuffled the deck and began dealing out the cards.

4 hours later, you and Allen are still playing Poker with the score now becoming a tie as you win the most recent hand. Grinning you fist pumped the air laughing ‘’Suck it Walker it’s a tie now’’

He smiled at you then an idea popped into his head ‘’how about we make this more interesting?’’ he proposed.

‘How? We agreed no money’’                                                                                      

‘Not money, but whoever wins the next hand gets to do what they want with the other person’’ he started shuffling the cards.

‘’Oh I am so drawing on your face with permanent marker then, it was hilarious you trying to explain to Chief when Lavi did the same thing to you’’ you laughed as he dealt. The atmosphere of this hand changed, it seemed playful for you but for Allen it became deadly serious.

Cards are picked up, changed, moved around in your hand and Allen exchanged most of his cards. After what seemed like an hour, a devious grin graced his face as he put his cards down ‘’I call, Royal Flush’’

Your face dropped as you threw your cards down ‘’Oh c’mon! I was just about to get a good hand’’ you pouted.

The 15 year old laughed as he tidied the cards up and he moved so he was sat next to you ‘’A deal is a deal (Y/N), I get to do what I want’’ he smiled. You were still in a huff with your arms folded grumbling and you didn’t notice his hand move up to your cheek.

‘’(Y/N)…’’ he turned your head so that you were facing him, his gloved thumb gently stroking your cheek.

‘’A-Allen…..?’’ you questioned, blushing at how close he was to you ‘’ Uh what are you doing?’’

He didn’t reply, instead he just smiled and leant forward, gently pressing his lips against yours. Your eyes widened and you blushed intensely as he pulled away, that was too short for your liking.

‘’W-what was that for…?’’ you looked at him, he too was blushing.

‘’I….well I like you (Y/N)…..i know it’s a dangerous thing for exorcists but if we keep it secret then we shouldn’t have too many problems….’’ He rubbed his neck and smiled at you, unsure of how you would take it.

‘’That sounds perfect…..i like you too…’’

He beamed ‘’Really?’’ and you rolled your eyes.

‘’Just kiss me’’ you smiled as you stroked his jaw now, you both leant forward locking lips again. This time the kiss was longer and something felt electric between you, your lips moulded together perfectly, sadly you need oxygen to live so you had to pull away for air.

Allen put his forehead against yours, your noses brushing gingerly ‘’(Y/N) I have another confession…….i cheated on that hand’’ he smiled cheekily.

‘’Well I’m not complaining…’’ you smiled up at him.

You two spent the rest of the train journey curled up in each other’s arms, drifting between sleeping, playing more of the card game you two had altered to be Kiss poker.

 


	3. Tyki Mikk x Reader: Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Mochi(HQ), hope you enjoy!

Laid back on the sofa in the Noah household you were shuffling a deck of cards and spinning one on your finger as you stared at it, daydreaming about your favourite Noah. You were a good girl gone bad, you were previously an exorcist until certain events caused you to turn your back on them and the Earl had picked up on your disloyalty to the Black Order. He knew having an ex-exorcist on his side would come in useful and you had no problem being on his side, after all the world was doomed anyway so it was better to be on the winning side.

It’s been 7 months since the day the Earl recruited you and you had the love and respect of the Noah family, especially Road as she liked the fun side you had but little did you know that another Noah had his eyes on you for a different reason.

‘’Hey!’’ you sat up and tried to snatch the cards back as a gloved hand had snatched them out of your grip.

‘’How many times have I told you, get your own cards (Y/N)’’ he blew out a puff of smoke at you from his cigarette as he put the cards in his pocket.

‘’Tyki I wasn’t doing anything but looking at them c’mon give them back’’ you sat up on the sofa and reached a hand out to grab them out of his pocket, but the Noah quickly stepped out of the way causing you to fall off the sofa.

He chuckled as he looked down at you, his hair wavy and down which made him look even hotter ‘’Oo I like you being at my feet’’ he smirked cockily. You span around and kicked his feet out from under him laughing as he falls to the floor.

‘’I’ll never be at your feet’’ you smirked as you stood up and walked out, leaving the Noah on the floor still. Tyki chuckled and shook his head as he got up to sit on the sofa, you were different. He was glad that when he came face to face with you when you were an exorcist that he didn’t hurt you, after all he could see a dark spark igniting within you.

Battles of wit and the small games played between the both of you have been constant since you arrived, they were never serious, they were always playful.

 You came to love Tyki over the past 7 months but you knew that he had a light side, a life away from all of this and you knew that he probably found satisfaction with women from out there.

You walked back through one of Road’s door’s that lead back into the outside world, sighing as you pulled on a jacket and walked out you heard someone walking up behind you just as the door shut. It was Tyki.

‘’Where are you off to then?’’ he said as he walked up next to you, pushing his hair back as he put his top hat on.

‘’I was just going for a walk I didn’t really have any direction’’ you shrugged as you walked with him.

‘’Well it’s obvious you don’t’’ he smirked at you but you weren’t in the mood for his snide comments and you stormed off ahead of him setting a quick pace. He looked confused as his cigarette dropped out of his mouth and tilted his head as he watched you walk off ‘’It was a joke…’’ he muttered.

You grumbled as you shoved your hands into your pockets as you walked, you hadn’t meant to let it get to you but when you remember that it is all a game to him, that all the flirting was just a pass time, you couldn’t help but get in a mood with him.  

You spent the rest of the day wandering around the town you were in and when it began to get dark, you found yourself walking down a street and you stopped as you looked through a window at a dress. You looked it over and sighed ‘If only…even if I looked like that Tyki wouldn’t mix his dark life with his light one…so what chance do I stand?’’ you sighed then looked across the road at a hall where a ball was currently being held.

You thought that you might as well have some fun tonight and walked into the shop, purchasing the dress and you put it on, taking your hair down out of its ties to let it fall to your sides. Then you began to make your way towards the hall and smiled, they let you in way too easy.

It was about an hour of dancing with different people, flirting with a few men and then talking to some girls whilst you were stood watching a dance and then a familiar tall figure caught your eyes across the room. ‘’What is he doing here…?’’ you thought to yourself as you looked him over, Tyki looked good in both forms, Noah and Human.  

He looked up to where you were and you saw his jaw drop slightly as he looked you over and you two locked eyes for a second.

‘’Crap…’’ you thought to yourself as you lifted your dress off the floor slightly and politely excused yourself from the people around you, you made your way to the exit. As soon as you were outside you ran across the balcony with your dress flowing behind you and you looked around for the stairs leading down to the garden.

Tyki excused himself from the lady he was talking to and rushed out the same exit, not caring that he dropped his top hat as he ran. Looking to the left he spotted you running down the stairs and called out  ‘’(Y/N)!’’ he ran towards the steps.

You shook your head and ran off through the gardens, knowing that there would be an exit that lead you back to the town and to one of Road’s doors, but a hand reached out grabbing you suddenly.

‘’Just wait!’’ he snapped as he pulled you into him, struggling was useless because he was stronger than you but also because your brain couldn’t function when you were pushed up against him.

‘’Why were you at the party? Why were you talking to those men?’ he looked down at you, his eyes glazed with something you didn’t recognise.

‘’Why would you care? I can flirt if I want to’’ you spat out at him and growled as you tried to pull yourself out his grip.

‘’Because you’re mine’’ he growled back at you, keeping you close to him and he smirked at the blush forming on your cheeks.

‘’The hell I am! Why would you want me? You have your light side for all that!’’ you fought against his grip trying to calm the blush on your cheeks, dammit why did he have to be so hot and smell so good!

‘’Because you know your own mind, you’re smart, strong, sexy and fun. You care about us, the family and most of all you don’t take any crap off of anyone which I find so alluring. You’re intelligent so I thought you would have noticed by now that I love you’’ he looked down at you, loosening his grip slightly.

‘’I….’’ you looked up at him, unable to speak and decided to take a leap of faith and you press your lips to his gently. He smirks into the kiss as he grips your waist as he kisses back, now you can feel the look that was in his eyes, pure lust and love. After a long battle of lips and tongue you both pulled away.

‘I love you too Tyki..’’ you smiled up at him and then ran your hands down his arms to rest on his hands that are on your waist. ‘’So, I guess I am yours now, but I am going to miss flirting with those guys’’ you taunted and smirked at him.

‘’I’ll make sure that you will forget about those men and I’ll be the only one you want’’ he smirks as he let go of your waist and grabbed your wrist dragging you through the town towards one of Road’s doors. You smiled and laughed as you held your dress off the floor as he broke into a run, this could be a fun night with your love.

It was official, he was yours, you were his but Tyki had plans to show the world that you were his.


End file.
